


Pokemon GTFO

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA





	Pokemon GTFO

"noah can you put your phone away?" Gustavo said almost angry 

"Babe don't get mad, I'm turning off okay?" 

"Finally, as I was saying... I really like this night I like to spend time with you"

"Oww that's so cute, I love you" Noah said without realizing what he just said

"You... You love me" Gustavo said looking proud

"I do? I ... I mean yeah it's not a big deal it's just amm it's-"

"I love you too, dummy" 

They were walking around, Gustavo was telling Noah something about his father when he looks at Noah

"Dude what the hell"

"What?!" Noah responded scare 

"You told me you were going to turn that off, what are you even doing? You spend the whole day looking at your phone"

"It's this app, Pokemon Go please tell me you know what it is" 

"I know what Pokemon is but... I don't know about that app" 

"How?! Omg give me your phone" 

"Why?"

"I'm going to upload it, you have to play it"

"what? No I hate it I don't even know how it is but I already hate it, you pay more attention to that thing than me"

"C'mon you will love it " Noah said grabbing Gustavo's phone

"That's it" 

"Then what am I suppose to do with it?" 

"Okay so here you have all this...." Noah explained him the whole game 

"I got it!" Gustavo said almost yelling

"Didn't you tell me something about hating the game?" Noah teasing him 

"Calm down, it's a good game but I'll probably delete it this night" 

"Yeah right..." 

They leave and both of them went to their houses, Noah was ready to sleep when his phone rang

"stavo?" 

"Yeah ah quick question... How the fuck am I supposed to catch them if I don't have more pokeballs?"

"Go to sleep Gustavo" and Noah hang up 

Gustavo kept calling him so Noah has to turn his phone off, later he heard something and he open his eyes just to get the scare of his life 

"What the-" he said but he had to shut his mouth otherwise his mother will listen

"Shit sorry" Gustavo said closing Noah's window

"How did you- Nevermind. What are you doing here?" 

"You didn't pick up your phone and I wanted to catch that damn Pokemon but don't worry on my way here I realize how to do it and also there was some Pokemon right here"

"Gustavo, are you insane? I was sleeping oh my god you're a creep" 

"You like it though"

"I do n- ugh are you going to stay? Because there's no way you're leaving it's almost 2 am " 

"Yeah but honestly it's your fault"

"I can't believe it, it's only been like four hours since I show you that stupid game" 

"You shouldn't have you know how I get obsessive" 

"Come here , we should get some sleep" Noah said making space on his bed 

"It's so warm, good night dummy" 

"Nigh" Noah closed his eyes but a slightly light made him punch Gustavo

"Ouch that actually hurt" 

"Give me that, Pokemon can get the fuck out of here" he said and then he put Gustavo phone on his belly

"Is this your way of telling me that you want me to touch you?" 

"You wish"


End file.
